The Unfathomable
by Claudialovespeeta1
Summary: "Oh, how I wish this was a nightmare. But I just couldn't run away now. There was no escaping my fate anymore. I was to enter these treacherous Games alongside the one I love." Peeta's POV. Different events from the book. The Games will change everything. Will Katniss hold Peeta's heart or will he fall for someone with a dark side? Who will make it through the Hunger Games?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful Hunger Games trilogy, sadly. That's all Suzanne Collins. **_  
_

**Hey guys, thanks for taking the time to read this! This is my first story ever, so I apologize if there are grammar/spelling mistakes. I did this out of my absolute love for the Hunger Games and for entertainment purposes only. And as you can see, I love Peeta and wanted to share his story. Enjoy and review!  
**

_Chapter 1: Trouble in Paradise_

As the gleaming sun above me blurs my vision, I try to make out where I am. Dandelions and posies are dispersed within the everlasting lush of the forest green. Butterflies are perched among the newly blossoming flowers, and I can hear the singing of the mockingjays farther away in the depth of the wilderness. I am in the meadow of District 12, just ahead of the fence that prevents anyone from escaping the darkness and poverty of this district, this captivity of life dominated by the relentless Capitol. That is if the fence was ever sparked to electrocute whichever object came its way. At times I have thought about running away from this cruel place that is supposed to be my home. Actually, I think about that possibility more than once a day, seeing the children so limp and fragile as if they were slowly withering away from the pangs of hunger, about to crack in a matter of seconds. Seeing the adults strive to maintain hope that one day, children will be able to live in a place where starvation was almost nonexistent, where the Capitol didn't take the privilege of one's rights and one's ability to live without fear of being pulled into the horrendous claws of the Hunger Games. Suddenly, I heard someone humming with the most angelic voice I had ever been privileged to hear. And I knew it could only be one person among billions to sing in such a mesmerizing way. Katniss Everdeen.

Turning back, I see a stunning figure that could only be perceived in heavenly dreams. She was wearing a short green sundress with white sandals, waves engulfing her hair as it stretched down to her waist, grey eyes piercing through the bright sunlight, and a slight smile in sight. Could it be? No, Katniss always wore her hunting jacket, cargo pants and boots along with her signature braid, it couldn't be. I was convinced that it was a hallucination until I heard her voice. "Peeta", her enchanted voice teased. "Katniss!" I ran over to her. Without saying a word, she pulled me close, colliding our bodies together. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I picked her up and swung her in circles, causing a giggle to formulate from her mouth. I put her down after a couple of minutes. "I need your help" she stated urgently, her giggly state and beautiful smile disappearing. My heart's pumping fast and my mind is overflowed with dilemmas. "What is it?" I whispered. "I-".

Before she even could continue her sentence, the earth shook turbulently. Massive trees fell, the mockingjays and harmless wildlife escaping the vicinity. The previous dandelions and posies that gave a peaceful presence to the meadow were crushed by the trees. Snapping out of my sedimentary state of thought, I grabbed Katniss' hand never daring to let go. We ran away from the falling trees and destruction from the earthquake, hoping to find silence and solace elsewhere. But the ground continued to tremble more violent than ever. We saw a glowing light ahead and nature preceding our path. Once we entered this new premises, we realized that this was no ordinary meadow. The silence was eery and not normal. "Peeta, where are we?" Katniss uttered, her body now approaching closer to mine. As I was observing the coniferous trees and the obscure temperature, sunlight, and lack of wildlife among the scene, I felt a hand entwine in mine. Not even this could snap me out of the state I was in. I recognized this place somewhere but could not recall where it was. Until I saw a golden glow reflected from the sunlight in the corner of my eye. I turned and realized where we were when I saw the unmistakable Cornucopia with numerous weapons, food supply, backpacks, and water contained within the arc. "Katniss, we have to go NOW!" I yelled, not even sure where to go in the first place. The arena blocked any escape that we could possibly make. "Why? What's happening?" she said with wide eyes of worry in her countenance. "The Cornucopia. We're in the arena. Katniss, we are in the Hunger Games."

Realization sunk in her face when she heard my desperate and quick words. She started sprinting towards the trees, dragging me along with her to whatever atrocious things hid in its nature. I saw a rustle in the trees, knowing that a mere animal could not make that noise. It was a human, a tribute. And they were hidden, waiting to attack us, to taste our blood and to taste a vicarious victory. But most importantly, they were after Katniss, the love of my life, and the only thing worth living for in this miserable place called Panem. If she died, I died as well. And I would never be able to live with myself having her life taken in front of my eyes, not being able to do anything about it. Guilt and heartbreak for the rest of my years, knowing I could've saved her. Something I could not live with. The tribute uncovered their previous hiding place, approaching us with a collection of knives, a sword, a mace, and a spear. "Katniss, run! NOW! Whatever you do just leave. For me." I shrilled, my heartbeat racing at a dangerous level. "No, Peeta! I could never leave you!" I looked at her with desperate eyes, trying to convince her to leave so that I will be able to die knowing that I saved her. That she was by my side for the last moments of my life and although those moments were quick, they had been the best in my lifespan. She looked away to the tribute with a stern and determined face, who which was now getting closer to us. Wait. I've seen the bland, brown hair and strong figure running towards us. As if reading my thoughts, Katniss says the name of the tribute before I can muster the recognition. "Gale?"

When she notices that Gale hasn't stopped sprinting towards us, she loses her steadiness which once was there. "Gale, it's me Katniss! Peeta's with me! We don't want to hurt you!" She screeches in an impatient manner almost losing her breath. Even with this, Gale doesn't even attempt to stop. "Damnit, Gale! Can't you see it's me? Katniss? Stop right now!" At this point, tears are brimming in her eyes, in danger of falling at a fast pace. My patience is gone and I am getting furious. Doesn't Gale know that we mean no harm? Katniss is his best friend for God's sake! Maybe even more, who knows? His gaze remains on me, with a sharp determination, fire in his eyes almost as if seeking revenge. Shock hits me when I realize that Gale has no intention in hurting Katniss in any way. His goal is to kill me only.

But it's too late to escape this fate. Katniss also notices this by the time I come to this conclusion. "Gale, don't hurt him! Stop, he's my friend! What have you become?" Gale is now a foot away, sword in hand; ready to meet contact with my heart. I close my eyes and only have time to say one thing to Katniss before my time is up. "Katniss, I want you to know that I've always loved you. Stay safe and protect yourself for me. You deserve the best happiness, you deserve the world. Live the life I wasn't able to. Goodbye my love, I will always love you. Even in my death." I open my eyes, turn to her and she's sobbing unstoppably, screaming "No" repetitively, shaking her head as if trying to escape a nightmare. Gale's sword is on the verge of piercing my body when Katniss jumps in front of me, the sword coursing through her petite and delicate frame. Before I could let out a scream, she was dead, gone from this world forever. The treacherous fate decreed by her own best friend. The lifeless body of what used to be Katniss Everdeen, lay in my trembling hands, now being stained by my tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Unimaginable

Before I could process everything that had occurred in a matter of minutes, the once evergreen scenery disappeared. The dead girl that once was the love of my life no longer lay in my hands drenched in macabre red blood. Gale's terrified, regretful face filled with bloody tears when the truth sank in. He was staring at the girl that used to be his Catnip. And he now had to deal with her blood on his hands for the remainder of his life. Before I could attack Gale and avenge Katniss' death, an overwhelming splash of the brightest white dissipated around the atmosphere, leaving no objects in its path. Now it was just myself alone, like being trapped in limbo, unable to escape my own loneliness and everlasting thoughts. And with that, my eyes fluttered open and my body jumped.

It was all just a nightmare. The same one that kept occurring for all these nights. But I wasn't afraid or even shaken by the odd nightmare that kept repeating my love's demise. The nightmare began last week, which usually happens a week before the Hunger Games. Today was the day that young 12-18 years old would have the "honor" to sacrifice themselves or bring glory to their district for Panem, to be even more specific the Capitol, an event brought upon the uprising from the 13 districts of Panem in an attempt to overthrow the ever so virtuous and giving Capitol. We all see how successful that mission went, the aftermath being District 13 blown to pieces and now in ruins, most districts dragged deep into poverty, 23 deaths of innocent children due to the Games, a lack of rights and freedom that elders say once inhabited the Earth before, and an impending doom to Panem as we knew it from the sparks of angry citizens yearning to earn what they've been wanting all these 74 years since the Games were introduced. Freedom to halt the reigning position of the Capitol and to essentially stop these barbaric Games.

"Peeta Everett Mellark, get your ass downstairs boy!" Oh, isn't my mother so charming? A "Good morning sweetie" or a standard "Breakfast is ready" would suffice. But then my mother's not the typical sweet, supporting, loving and caring mom that there is. I would go to the most extreme lengths to switch mothers. As harsh as that sounds, it's the truth. I see mothers kiss their children, look them in the eyes and tell them they'll be okay and they'll come back home on Reaping Day. All I get is a pat on the back and silence. My dad is the one that has been attempting to fill in the empty slot of love that my mother cannot provide. Unlike my heartless mother, I respect my father and his attempt to ail this family's brokenness that my mother has caused. My father has been through hell and back trying to control my mother's unrelenting temper, even got hit himself on some occasions for trying to stop the raged beast in her wrath. No one ever had the courage to stand up to my mother in one of her rage fits. I tried my best to be strong and not be intimidated by her monstrous personality and actions but it's difficult at times.

As I walk down the stairs slowly and dreadfully, I resent seeing my mothers' face every day. Once I am eighteen like the rest of my brothers, I will be set free, never looking back at the cruel past my mother has brought upon me. I will move on and hope that one day I could forgive her for her daily beatings, her painful words, and her antipathy towards this family. Once I finish making our yearly rich breakfast for the special event of the Reaping Day, we all eat in silence. We finish our special delicacy of food that we have the pleasure to enjoy once a year for this day, and my mother shoots me a disgusted look and barely gives me a pat on the back. At this point, she couldn't care less if her youngest son were to be chosen for the Hunger Games. Actually, I think she would be relieved and happy that I was finally gone forever. My dad escorts me to the door, and gives me a sympathetic stare. "My son, I know you'll be fine. When you come back, we will be making a special red velvet cake just for your return home. I love you and will see you later," he stated confidently complemented with a sincere smile. "Thank you dad, I love you too." And I meant it.

I departed from my father, well knowing that it was a possibility that I could never see him again. I smelled the natural scent of coniferous trees and wood. I observed the melancholy spirit of the atmosphere of parents saying goodbye to their children, and trying to convince their children that they will come back. But everyone knew the sensation of fear and imminent death of the two tributes to be chosen this year. It was inevitable and no one could ignore it, but it was the elephant in the room, not wanted to be recognized or even talked about. Our district has attempted to get by, by simply not acknowledging the obvious. That we were trapped in this nightmare of sending children into the Games due to the maliciousness of President Snow and the Capitol, so it was easier to just avoid uprisings and to just stay silent so that more people don't have to get hurt. I honestly don't see the point of that, since this will be going on for an eternity if no one attempts to stop it. But again, I'm not going to be the rebel alone here, so I guess I'm a hypocrite. I'm just afraid as anyone in this district as to what would happen if the districts one year all rebelled against the Capitol solely.

I make my way towards the group of 16 year old males and the fear detectable on their faces. Hell, I'm soon to be one of them. But as of right now, my eyes go around the Square to find the one girl I always itch to find. If I'm going into the Games, I want to see her elegant face one last time. I see Katniss in the cluster of 16 year old females and she surely shines out in the group. It's obvious that she's a natural beauty with her unique grey eyes, silky smooth hair, and her whole complexion. Even in a simple blue dress that looks to have once been her mother's and her hair kept in a bun, she is a serious threat in appearance to the other girls. I stare at her, wishing to just call her name and wish her well, or to just mouth 'good luck' to her. I want to see her smile, because that's when she looks the most ravishing. The anthem of the Capitol interrupts my fantasies and everyone's attention is on the huge screen in the middle of the Justice Building. As soon as the music ends and the screen blackens, a grotesque looking being all dressed in an obscure shade of pink, walks to the stage. It could only be Effie Trinket, the escort and additional mentor of District 12. "Oh I just love that announcement, don't you? Welcome ladies and gentlemen! One male and one female tribute in the audience is going to have the absolute honor of competing in the annual Hunger Games in hopes to bring riches and pride to this District! As always, ladies first!" Her long outstretched nails made its way into the globe filled with names, containing a handful of slips reading Katniss' name. She picks up one slip meticulously and reads the name of the girl whose death is approaching. "Primrose Everdeen!"


End file.
